


The Secret Agent

by Captain_Cho



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanfiction, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cho/pseuds/Captain_Cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mereka bertiga adalah sahabat yang tak terpisahkan. Ketiga agen muda terbaik yang dimiliki pihak militer, Siwon yang perfeksionis, Donghae yang selalu ceria, dan Kyuhyun yang cenderung lebih pendiam. Kerja sama dan kekompakan mereka seringkali membuat misi mereka tercapai dengan baik. Sampai akhirnya . . . salah satu dari mereka memilih, untuk meninggalkan mereka selamanya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mereka bertiga adalah sahabat yang tak terpisahkan. Ketiga agen muda terbaik yang dimiliki pihak militer, Siwon yang perfeksionis, Donghae yang selalu ceria, dan Kyuhyun yang cenderung lebih pendiam. Kerja sama dan kekompakan mereka seringkali membuat misi mereka tercapai dengan baik. Sampai akhirnya . . .salah satu dari mereka memilih, untuk meninggalkan mereka selamanya. . .

 

Pengkhianatan yang menyakitkan cukup untuk menghancurkan kedua agen muda terbaik itu. Dan sekarang, tak ada lagi menyelesaikan misi bersama. Kini .. kedua agen muda itu justru mengejarnya, memburunya. . . dan mungkin . . . harus membunuhnya. . .

 

Seseorang yang kini menjadi musuh mereka. . . Seseorang. . . yang pernah menjadi sahabat . . . dan juga keluarga. . .

* * *

 

_”Ia mengkhianati kita? Skenario macam apa yang sedang kau rencanakan hyung?”_

 

_._

 

_._

 

_“HENTIKAN!!! Aku tak mau mendengar omong kosong itu lagi!!! Ia pasti mempunyai rencana dibalik ini semua!”_

 

_._

 

_._

 

_“TAPI IA SAHABATKU!!!!”_

 

_._

 

_._

 

_“Maaf”_

 

_._

 

_._

 

_“Hyung, aku tidak sanggup lagi. Aku tidak ingin… tidak ingin menyakitinya…”_

 

_._

 

_._

_“Aku tahu, kita berdua merindukan saat – saat itu.”_

 

_._

 

_._

 

_“Bangunlah dari mimpi kalian. Kalian pikir aku senang bersahabat dengan orang seperti kalian? Sadarlah, inilah kenyataannya.”_

 

* * *

 

Ketika semuanya terungkap, yang ada hanyalah kebohongan dibalik kebohongan. .

 

_“ia mengambil jalan ini sendirian.”_

 

_._

 

_._

 

_“Melupakan semuanya? Tak pernah sedikitpun terbesit keinginan itu dibenakku.”_

 

_._

 

_._

 

_“Sebenarnya, ia berpihak pada siapa?”_

 

_._

 

_._

 

_“Ia memainkan perannya dengan sangat baik, bukankah begitu, Hyung?”_

 

_._

 

_._

 

_“Kita. . . terlambat”_

 

.

 

.

 

_**Although were going separate ways** _

  
_**you're in my heart till my final days** _

  
_**nothing can make a person see** _

  
_**how special you are to me** _

-anonim-

 

 

 

 

 

**THE SECRET AGENT**

by: Captain_Cho


	2. Chapter 1 - The Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Apa yang membawamu kesini, agen Cho?”
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> “Aku akan bergabung denganmu.”

Sudah bertahun – tahun ‘perang’ antara dua kubu itu terjadi. ‘Perang’ antara Pihak militer keamanan Korea dengan SM Group, perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan. Beberapa orang mungkin mengira SM Group hanyalah perusahaan besar biasa, yang bergerak di berbagai macam bidang terutama segala hal yang berkaitan dengan teknologi. Tak ada yang pernah mengira bahwa dibalik itu semua tangan – tangan kotorlah yang menjalankannya. Kelompok mafia terbesar yang menjadi pemilik perusahaan itu, tak jarang menyelundupkan senjata, dan melakukan hal – hal illegal lainnya. Pembunuhan bagi orang – orang yang menentang mereka? Itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa.

Orang – orang yang bekerja di pemerintahan tahu akan hal ini, tapi apa yang bisa mereka lakukan jika para pemimpin mereka justru melindungi kelompok mafia tersebut? Ya, menyuap partai politik dan ‘mendukung’ presiden menjadi cara yang cukup ampuh untuk mendapat perlindungan dari para petinggi pemerintahan.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bagi mereka yang mengetahui hubungan antara SM Group dan pejabat pemerintah, bahwa pihak militer seolah berdiri sendiri. Tidak bekerja sama dengan pemerintah Korea. Mereka bahkan mempunyai Secret Agent tersendiri. Alasannya? Sederhana, pemerintahan sudah diisi oleh terlalu banyak orang jahat yang hanya mementingkan diri mereka sendiri. Tak jarang agen – agen rahasia dari pihak militer itu mampu menggagalkan aksi kejahatan kelompok mafia tersebut. Kalau sudah begini, bahkan pemerintah pun tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa. Mereka tidak mungkin menuntut anggota militer tersebut dan menunjukkan yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada masyarakat bukan?

 

* * *

 

Design interior perusahaan itu terlihat sangat mewah. Jelas sekali menunjukkan bahwa perusahaan itu bukanlah perusahaan biasa. Orang – orang berlalu lalang di lobby perusahaan itu sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka. Diantara orang – orang tersebut, seorang _namja_ berkulit putih pucat dengan mantel cokelat tua berjalan menuju meja resepsionis. Tak sedikit orang – orang yang berhenti berjalan dan menoleh untuk menatap sosoknya, melihat lebih jelas siapa orang itu.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, _namja_ dengan kulit putih pucat, rambut hitam kecokelatan, kedua iris cokelat terang dan bibir kemerahannya itu terlihat tampan. Sangat tampan malah ditambah lagi charisma yang terpancar dari _namja_ tampan tersebut, membuat orang yang melihatnya sulit mengalihkan pandangan mereka, tak peduli mereka _Yeoja_ atau _namja._

“Selamat pagi… Umm.. Apa ada yang bisa dibantu.. umm.. tuan..” _yeoja_ cantik yang menjabat sebagai resepsionis itu sedikit terkejut melihat ‘pemandangan’ yang didapatnya di pagi hari ini. Ck, mimpi apa ia semalam bisa bertemu pria setampan ini meskipun auranya sedikit menyeramkan.

“Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun.” _Namja_ itu tersenyum manis. Menghilangkan kesan dingin yang menyeramkan, wajahnya justru menampilkan kesan ramah dan innocent.

Seohyun –sang resepsionis beruntung dipagi itu- sampai memegang meja kuat – kuat. Kalau manusia bisa meleleh seperti es, mungkin saat ini ia sudah menggenang bagaikan air. Terpesona karena senyuman _namja_ di hadapannya itu.

“Uhm.. Nona?”

Seohyun tersadar dari lamunannya, pipinya memerah karena malu. Melihat pemandangan di hadapannya itu pemuda tadi tertawa ringan. Seohyun terkejut saat mendengar suara _namja_ itu, tak hanya wajahnya yang tampan, ia juga memiliki suara indah. Gadis manis itu seolah ingin terus menerus mendengarnya.

“Um. Ah ya tuan Cho.. Cho Kyuhyun. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?”

“Saya ingin bertemu tuan Kim. Kim Youngwoon.”

Gadis itu menunduk sejenak, memeriksa pesan yang dititipkan sekertaris bos besarnya itu pagi ini. Sekertaris bosnya sudah menitipkan daftar orang – orang yang sudah membuat janji bertemu dengannya, selain orang – orang yang berada di daftar itu tidak ada lagi yang diizinkan menemui Kim Youngwoon, bos besarnya.

“Ah ya, ruangan beliau ada di lantai 30 tuan.”

“Baik, terimakasih.” _Namja_ bermarga Cho itu tersenyum manis dan membungkuk sopan sebelum meninggalkan resepsionis cantik itu, yang masih menatapnya dengan penuh kekaguman. Pemuda manis, sopan, memiliki manner yang sangat baik, tampan, ck tak terasa air liurnya menetes.. –oh abaikan-

 

* * *

 

Semua orang yang berada di lantai 30 itu berhenti melakukan pekerjaan mereka dan menatap sosok pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari lift seolah ingin memakannya hidup – hidup meskipun tersirat keheranan di wajah mereka. Beberapa bahkan secara refleks menggenggam pistol kecil yang berada di saku mereka. Segera siap siaga. Namun pemuda yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu masih berjalan dengan santainya, ia justru menyempatkan diri menoleh dan tersenyum manis sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan menuju meja sekretaris dengan aura dingin yang terpancar dari tatapan matanya.

Ia berdiri di hadapan sekertaris direktur SM Group tersebut, menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

“Cho Kyuhyun imnida.” Ucapnya seraya menatap dalam kedua mata sekertaris cantik di hadapannya itu. Berusaha menimbulkan kesan pertama yang kuat… dan pemuda itu berhasil.. Sekretaris yang terkenal dingin dan tegas itu terbata saat membalas sapaan sang _Namja_ dihadapannya.

“Uhm.. Yu.. Yuri…. Kwon Yuri imnida.”

Senyuman manis yang tersunggin di wajah _namja_ itu membuat pipi sang sekretaris memerah. Gadis cantik itu dapat merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

“Tuan Kim sudah menunggu anda di dalam, Kyuhyun-ssi. Namun sebelum itu anda harus diperiksa terlebih dahulu.”

“Sebentar.” Ucap _namja_ itu lantang, menghentikan tiga orang bodyguard berbadan besar yang mendekatinya. “tidakkah satu orang cukup untuk memeriksaku? Atau kalian memang ingin menggunakan cara kotor dan menculikku?” pemuda tampan itu kembali tersenyum manis.

“Biar aku yang memeriksanya.” Seorang _namja_ yang juga berwajah manis namun bersikap dingin keluar dari ruangan bos besar dan segera melangkah menuju Kyuhyun yang baru saja selesai membuka mantelnya. Dengan cekatan ia memeriksa seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun, memastikan tak ada satu benda tajam pun yang dibawa namja bermarga cho tersebut. Ia menemukan sebuah kotak mencurigakan di saku namja Cho tersebut yang segera dikeluarkannya.

_Susu cokelat?_

“Itu untukku. Berhenti memandangiku seperti itu, tak mungkin aku melukainya dengan sekotak susu cokelat itu kan? Jangan bodoh.” Senyuman manis itu berganti menjadi sebuah seringai samar.

“Baiklah. Kau boleh masuk ke dalam”

 

* * *

 

Pria paruh baya itu menatap sosok pemuda yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu dalam diam. Menilai dan berusaha mencari tahu motif sebenarnya dari kedatangan sang pemuda di hadapannya itu. Ia benar – benar terkejut saat mendapat pesan bahwa namja Cho itu ingin bertemu empat mata dengannya.

Cho Kyuhyun memang bukan namja sembarangan. Meskipun umurnya masih tergolong sangat muda, 20 tahun. Namja tampan itu adalah salah satu agen terbaik yang dimiliki militer. Salah satu orang yang paling sering menggagalkan rencananya. Dan kehadirannya disini seolah memasuki kandang harimau.

Kemampuannya yang luar biasa itu sudah cukup dikenal oleh mereka yang bekerja baik pada pihak militer maupun yang bekerja pada kelompok mafia terbesar itu. Dan di lantai 30 ini, diluar kantornya adalah orang – orang yang memang bekerja untuknya, untuk kelompok mafianya. Bukan hanya pegawai biasa seperti dilantai - lantai sebelumnya. Seluruh pegawai di lantai ini dibekali dengan senjata tajam kecil di saku mereka, demi menjaga keamanan direktur SM Group sekaligus pemimpin kelompok mafia terbesar di korea selatan. Dan sudah pasti seluruh pegawai dilantai ini mengenali Cho Kyuhyun, sebagai salah satu agen yang tak jarang menjadi target untuk mereka habisi. Tapi sang mangsa empuk itu justru berjalan dengan santainya. Dan pria paruh baya itu, Kim Youngwoon, tak bisa berbohong bahwa ia memang kagum dengan keberanian pemuda di hadapannya itu.

Kwon Yuri datang membawa dua cangkir teh hangat. Setelah meletakkannya di hadapan kedua pria yang saling menatap dalam diam itu, ia segera undur diri.

“Silahkan diminum, Kyuhyun-ssi.”

“Terimakasih, aku tidak bermaksud tidak sopan, tapi aku membawa ini.” Namja Cho itu mengeluarkan sekotak susu cokelat dari saku celananya.

“Kau takut aku meracuninya, huh? Kau fikir aku akan melakukan cara murahan seperti itu?” nada suara sang direktur berubah, menjadi lebih berbahaya. Ia memang tidak pernah menggunakan cara murahan seperti ini untuk menangkap mangsanya, tapi lain urusan jika sudah berhadapan dengan agen – agen terbaik pihak militer itu. Rasanya ia rela melakukan cara apapun untuk menangkap mereka. Dan jujur saja, ia terkejut dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Seharusnya namja Cho itu tidak dapat membacanya rencana licik nan murahannya itu  -meracuni minuman milik Kyuhyun-, mengingat namja itu mengerti baik sifat musuh besarnya yang tak suka dan tak mungkin menggunakan cara murahan ini.

“Bahkan orang sepintar apapun akan menyontek saat ujian jika ia merasa dirinya tak aman, Kim Youngwoon-ssi.” Namja Cho itu tersenyum manis.

Kim Youngwoon tersenyum mendengar jawabannya. Ya, musuh dihadapannya ini memang bukan musuh main – main.

“Apa yang membawamu kesini, agen Cho?”

.

.

.

_“Aku akan bergabung denganmu.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: chapter pendek untuk memulai fic ini.. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hemm, ada salah satu author kesukaan saya yang selalu ngasih review dari sudut pandangnya sendiri tentang karakter tokoh - tokoh disini. Dan jujur itu sangat membantu reader untuk mengerti jalan ceritanya.. Dan saya terinspirasi dengan beliau.. Maaf kalau terkesan mengikuti..
> 
>  
> 
> Yang pertama, mulai dari 'perang' antar kubu itu. Ya, perang itu sudah ada dari berpuluh - puluh tahun sebelumnya. Oke lebay, mungkin ga berpuluh2 tahun juga, sekitar 20 tahun sebelumnya.. Jadi memang perang yang sudah mendarah daging. Perang apa sebenarnya? Ya bisa kita lihat, SM Group ini milik kelompok mafia terbesar di Korea Selatan, dan judulnya aja udah mafia, kerjaannya apa lagi kalau bukan berkaitan dengan segala hal yang jahat dan ilegal, masukin senjata ilegal, obat2an terlarang, pembunuhan kelompok mafia lainnya, perampokan bank, dll. Tapi sayangnya, mereka punya penopang kuat di pemerintahan, Presiden dan Menteri - menterinya berhasil naik karena campur tangan mafia ini, dengan bantuan dananya, mereka yang sedang menjabat bisa berada di posisi pemerintahannya. Segala kejahatan mafia ini selalu berujung dengan pembebasan, dan mereka dinyatakan tidak bersalah. Dan orang - orang yang tidak setuju hal ini, tahu, bagaimanapun mereka mempunyai bukti, dan dibawa kehadapan polisi maupun pengadilan tinggi, tidak akan ada yang berubah karena polisi dan pengadilan melindungi mereka. Jadilah mereka bergabung dengan militer, dan berusaha setidaknya menggagalkan rencana - rencana jahat mafia tersebut..
> 
>  
> 
> Untuk karakternya, baru muncul karakter Kyuhyun ya disini? Yah bisa dinilai karakternya Kyu gimana? Hemm, typical orang yang perfect banget ya kayaknya? Tapi engga kok, dia juga punya kelemahan, nanti bisa dilihat di chapter selanjutnya. Untuk fisik, Kyuhyun lebih cenderung tampan-manis, mengagumkan dan menarik perhatian untuk yeoja atau namja. Dan Kyuhyun sendiri, adalah orang yang tenang, dan berani. Berfikir matang - matang sebelum bertindak, itu sebabnya dia bawa susu cokelat ke ruang Bos besar SM Group itu... LOL -kenapa harus susu cokelat????-
> 
> Tapi ya dia bisa membaca situasi, dia tahu pasti bahwa musuh besarnya itu ga suka pake cara licik dan murahan semacam ngeracunin minuman untuk nangkep lawannya.. Tapi ia juga bisa melihat kalau musuh besarnya itu sudah cukup frustasi dengan agen" rahasia milik militer itu. Dan ya, orang yang putus asa itu akan melakukan apapun untuk mencapai tujuannya kan? Dalam konteks ini, menangkap Kyuhyun, salah satu agen militer itu..
> 
> Dan di chapter pertama ini terungkaplah Kyuhyun yang berkhianat!!! Saya emang ga niat bikin tebak2an soal siapa yang berkhianat.. Tapi tenang, masih ada tebak2an di belakangnya..
> 
>  
> 
> Umm, readers, lebih suka saya kasih review gini,, atau engga?
> 
> Okay, anyway.. Thank you for reading!!! ^^
> 
> Salam hangat dari Kyuhyun di samping saya!!! ^^
> 
> -Captain_Cho-


	3. Chapter 2 - The friendship between them

Semilir angin musim gugur berhembus membawa hawa sejuk dan kedamaian bagi seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat yang saat itu sedang berdiri di balkon apartemennya. Pandangannnya ia arahkan pada langit cerah di sore hari itu, menikmati indahnya sore musim gugur. Terkadang pemuda itu menunduk dan tersenyum membalas tatapan gadis – gadis yang berjalan melewati apartemennya.

Di sore hari seperti ini, biasanya para siswa Senior High School baru saja pulang dari sekolah mereka. Tentu saja pemandangan seorang _namja_ dengan iris mata cokelat terang dan rambut hitam kecokelatan yang kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya dan terbalut kaus putih lengan panjang di lantai dua salah satu apartemen itu mampu menarik perhatian gadis – gadis muda yang rata – rata masih berjiwa labil. Dan dirinya tak mungkin mengabaikan gadis – gadis yang menatapnya dengan lekat itu kan? Dengan dalih tak mau dianggap sombong, pemuda itu menampakkan senyum manisnya, yang tentu saja memikat banyak orang, bahkan beberapa namja –dengan orientasi seksual yang tentunya menyimpang- yang lewat pun terpikat oleh dirinya. 

Ponselnya yang berbunyi membuat pemuda itu terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya.

“Yoboseyo?”

“Aish, Kyunnie, aku terjatuh di tangga, cepat keluar dan bantu aku!”

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu memutar bola matanya malas, ck hyungnya yang satu ini memang selalu menyuruhnya dengan seenaknya. Tak pernah berubah. Setengah berlari, ia segera keluar dari apartemennya dan menuju tangga utama bangunan berlantai 5 tersebut.

Belum lama ia melangkah, matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda dengan rambut cokelat terang yang sedang duduk dengan keadaan mengenaskan di bagian bawah tangga. Ia menatap pemuda yang lebih tua 3  tahun darinya, sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya. Bahkan seorang pemuda tampan yang selalu tampak ceria dan memiliki wajah tampan itu bisa terlihat mengenaskan juga..

Ah ya, Kyuhyun boleh jadi adalah pemuda dengan pesona yang mampu meluluhkan hati siapa saja yang melihatnya, tapi pesona pemuda yang satu apartemen dengannya ini juga tak bisa dianggap remeh. Dengan rambut cokelat terang, wajahnya yang memang berada diatas rata – rata, dan dengan kedua mata yang selalu bersinar bahagia itu mampu membuat banyak yeoja bertekuk lutut.

 “Kau mengenaskan Hae Hyung. . .” Kyuhyun membantu kakak tak sedarahnya itu untuk berdiri. Dengan satu tangan Donghae yang melingkar di lehernya, ia akhirnya berhasil membawa Donghae sampai ke apartment mereka dan mendudukkannya di kursi.

 

***

 

“Aa..ah appo”

“Berhenti teriak – teriak hyung! Kau ini memalukan sekali, terkilir seperti ini saja kau sudah teriak – teriak seperti anak kecil!” bukannya lebih lemah lembut, Kyuhyun justru memperkeras pijatannya pada pergelangan kaki yang membiru tersebut. Dan dengan sekali sentak, sekuat tenaga di putarnya pergelangan kaki itu.

“AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH. SIAL KAU CHO KYUHYUN!!!”

.

.

Donghae menatap tajam adik tak sedarahnya, seolah siap menerkamnya setiap saat. Sementara itu, orang yang ditatapnya hanya tersenyum lebar dan dengan gesit menghindari bantal – bantal sofa yang dilemparnya dengan sepenuh hati.

“Hyung sudah sudah. Justru dengan begitu akan lebih cepat sembuh! Pfft.. Seharusnya kau melihat wajahmu saat aku memutar pergelanganmu tadi. Ahahha wajah tampan yang kau bangga –banggakan itu hilang tak berbekas..”  namja Cho itu tertawa keras dan berlari ke dapur.. menghindari lemparan bantal Donghae yang terakhir.

 Sang namja berkulit putih pucat akhirnya keluar dari dapur membawa dua buah cangkir besar. Ia berjalan pelan menghampiri Donghae yang memilih untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya dan menonton tv. Tanpa suara, ia menaruh salah satu cangkir yang dibawanya di meja tepat di depan Donghae. Setelah itu ia memilih masuk kamar  dan segera menutupnya, diikuti pandangan heran dari orang yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya.

Pemuda berambut cokelat terang itu yakin, cangkir besar yang dibawa Kyuhyun ke kamarnya pasti berisi susu cokelat hangat, kesukaannya. Tapi bagaimana dengan cangkir besar yang ada di hadapannya ini?  Ia mengambil cangkir tersebut dan seketika merasakan hangat mengaliri tubuhnya. Diliriknya isi cangkir itu, cairan kental berwarna cokelat memenuhinya. Diminumnya cairan itu dan seketika senyuman lebar tersungging di wajah manisnya.

Cokelat panas.

Ya, Kyuhyun membuatkannya cokelat panas. Tidak terlalu manis, tepat seperti kesukaannya. Darimana ia tahu minuman kesukaannya ini? Tapi ia tak ambil pusing, fakta bahwa Kyuhyun yang selalu terlihat tidak perduli itu ternyata perhatian padanya sudah sangat membuatnya senang. Ia tertawa kecil, memikirkan bahwa _namja_ muda itu pasti malu sehingga ia memilih tidak mengatakan apapun dan langsung memasuki kamarnya. Dengan senyuman lebar masih tersungging di wajahnya, ia meminum cokelat panas tersebut, sama seperti segelas cokelat di tangannya. . . saat itu, hatinya juga terasa hangat.

 

***

 

Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi atletis tengah berjalan cepat memasuki gedung apartemen yang cukup mewah dan berlantai 5.  Banyak barang belanjaan yang dibawanya, namun namja itu terlihat sama sekali tak kesulitan membawanya. Ia berhenti di salah satu apartemen di lantai 2, setelah menaruh barang belanjaannya, ia segera menekan password pintu apartemennya tersebut.

Seolah belum cukup dengan dua orang namja berparas diatas rata – rata, apartemen mewah yang terletak di lantai dua itu masih memiliki satu anggota lagi. Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dan atletis, dengan wajah yang nyaris sempurna  -ya nyaris, karena tidak ada yang sempurna bukan?- , lesung pipit yang selalu muncul jika ia tersenyum, dan tatapan matanya yang lembut yang mampu meluluhkan hati para yeoja, dan membuat mereka rela menjadi wanita ke-2 , bahkan ke-3 .. selama itu membuat mereka bisa dekat dengan namja bertubuh atletis ini. Jika Kyuhyun adalah tipikal namja berparas tampan cenderung manis dan donghae adalah tipikal namja berparas tampan –dalam artian sebenarnya- , penghuni yang satu ini adalah gabungan dari keduanya. Ckck, kumpulan orang yang luar biasa bukan?

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam ketika akhirnya namja terakhir yang bernama Choi Siwon itu memasuki apartemennya. Ia menemukan Donghae yang sedang menonton tv dengan satu kaki yang diperban berada diatas meja.

“Pfft, kenapa kakimu bisa begitu? Kupikir tadi kau hanya bercanda.”

“Sial kau hyung. Jangan meledekku seperti itu.”

“Haha, ya maaf maaf. Aku taruh dulu bahan makanannya” Siwon mengangkat belanjaan di kedua tangannya, menunjukkannya pada Donghae. “Setelah aku mandi kita makan. arra?”

“Oh ayolah, aku sudah kelaparan dari tadi, makan sekarang saja ya?? ya???” _namja_ yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu menatap kedua matanya, mencoba jurus puppy eyes nya.

“Pfft, puppy eyes mu tidak akan mempan padaku hae. Sebentar, aku tidak lama. Jangan menatapku seperti itu, tidak ada bantahan. Arra?” namja tinggi itu menepuk kepala Donghae pelan sebelum akhirnya meninggalkannya menuju dapur, menata bahan makanan yang baru dibelinya di lemari pendingin, dan menata makanan siap saji yang baru dibelinya di tiga piring berbeda.

Sementara itu Donghae hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti perintah namja tertua yang menjadi penghuni apartemen tersebut. Ya, Siwon yang notabene sudah berumur 24 tahun, otomatis menjadi yang tertua disana. Sikapnya yang perfeksionis, dewasa dan penyayang serta kedua dongsaengnya yang seringkali bertindak seperti anak kecil itu juga yang membuatnya secara tidak sadar berperan sebagai kakak pertama, yang menjaga kedua dongsaengnya, dan tak jarang juga mengatur mereka.

Namja Choi itu akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi. Penampilannya saat ini jauh lebih segar dari sebelumnya, dengn kaus lengan pendek berwarna biru muda, celana selutut, dan air yang sesekali menetes dari rambutnya yang setengah basah membuatnya terlihat . . . menawan. .  Untung saja kedua namja yang satu apartemen dengannya itu bukanlah namja dengan orientasi seksual yang menyimpang, kalau tidak … Habislah riwayatnya..

“Hae, Kyu dimana?”

“Di kamar, dari tadi sore. Main starcraft mungkin. Hyung, makan sekarang ya?? Yaa??”

“Aku bangunkan Kyunnie dulu ya, iya nanti aku bawakan makananmu kesini.”

“Yay! Thanks hyung!!” ucap pemuda berambut cokelat terang dengan ceria, layaknya anak kecil. Setelah itu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada televisi .. menonton . . . . Finding Nemo . . .

 

***

 

Siwon mengetuk pelan kamar sang maknae yang berumur 4 tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Namun tidak ada jawaban.

“Kyunnie??”

. . . . .

Hening.

Namja bertubuh atletis itu memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar perlahan. Suasana kamar dongsaeng termudanya itu gelap. Setelah meraba – raba dinding dan menemukan sakelar lampunya, ia segera menyalakannya dan seketika matanya menangkap gundukan di kasur.

Siwon tersenyum kecil melihat Kyuhyun yang tertidur dibalik selimut tebal dengan sangat tenang. Seperti bayi. Diguncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun dengan perlahan, tak ada reaksi. Sedikit kencang, masih belum bereaksi. Sangat kencang, namja muda itu hanya menggeliat tidak nyaman sejenak dan kembali tertidur dengan pulasnya. CK!!! Bocah satu ini!!!! Ujarnya geram. Fuh.. Siwon mengusap wajahnya, frustasi. Saat itulah matanya menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang terlihat lebih chubby dari biasanya. Umm,, sepertinya dongsaeng yang satu ini bertambah berat badannya.

Matanya menangkap pipi putih pucat Kyuhyun yang terlihat kenyal. Disentuhnya pelan pipi putih itu. Sesuai perkiraannya, pipi putih itu memang enak untuk di pegang. Sentuhan pelan itu perlahan berubah menjadi lebih bertenaga, dan akhirnya berubah menjadi cubitan.

Hilanglah sudah sosok dewasa seorang Choi Siwon. Usaha membangunkan dengan lemah lembut berganti menjadi tarikan kuat –nyaris kasar- di kedua pipi Kyuhyun. Salahkan kedua pipinya yang terlihat menggemaskan saat itu. Usaha yang terakhir ini sepertinya berhasil, karena akhirnya namja muda itu benar – benar merasa tidurnya terusik. Ia menggeliat tak nyaman. Namun matanya masih belum terbuka.

Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia benar – benar gemas dengan pipi dongsaeng mudanya itu. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah namja muda di hadapannya dan . . . . .

.

.

Chu~

.

.

Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di pipi sang namja berkulit putih pucat.

.

.

Namun malang bagi Siwon, saat kecupan itu mendarat di pipi putih pucat itu, sang namja Cho memilih untuk membuka matanya.

.

satu

.

Dua

.

Tiga

.

“GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MESUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Jeritan histeris Kyuhyun  dapat terdengar dengan jelas.

.

Buagh!!

.

Duakk!!

.

“AAAAh”

Disusul suara sesuatu –tepatnya seseorang- yang terjatuh dan erangan keras sang namja yang lebih tua.

 

***

 

Lee Donghae melirik dua orang yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu pintu kamar. _Namja_ pertama yang dikenal dengan nama Cho Kyuhyun itu keluar dengan raut wajah kesal dan muka memerah saking kesalnya.  Sedangkan _namja_ kedua yang keluar dari kamar adalah hyung tak sedarahnya, Choi Siwon, dengan raut wajah setengah kesal dan pipi kiri yang memar kemerahan dan sedikit membengkak.

Ia mengikuti kedua orang yang berjalan ke dapur itu dengan pandangan tanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tapi sepertinya ia tak harus menunggu lama, karena Siwon segera keluar dari dapur membawa dua piring berisi makanan. Ia memberikan satu piring pada Donghae dan segera menjatuhkan dirinya duduk di sofa dan makan disamping namja berambut cokelat terang.

“Kyu mana?”

“Dia makan di ruang makan.”

“Ajak saja kesini. Kau tega membiarkan dia makan sendirian?”

Namja Choi itu menarik nafas dalam. “Dia masih marah.”

“huh?” Donghae menatap orang disebelahnya dengan pandangan heran. Setelah menarik nafas panjang, Siwon pun menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, termasuk asal mula pipinya yang membengkak tersebut.

Mendengar cerita dari hyungnya, Donghae tertawa keras. Ya, menertawakan kebodohan seorang Choi Siwon. Semua orang tahu bahwa Siwon memang orang yang senang melakukan skinship, beberapa kali Donghae juga mendapat sebuah ciuman singkat di pipinya, dan memang ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. Tapi semua orang juga tahu, Kyuhyun tidak pernah mau dan tidak pernah suka dengan skinship macam itu. Tidak perduli jika Siwon atau Donghae –orang terdekatnya- yang melakukan hal tersebut.

“Seharusnya kau beruntung hyung hanya mendapat satu pukulan di pipi” ujarnya seraya menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa keras.

“Tapi tetap saja hae, pukulannya tidak main – main. Kau tahu kalau dia pemegang sabuk hitam Taekwondo kan? Uuh.”

“Salahmu sendirilah mencuri ciuman seperti itu. Mencuri keperawanan pipinya.”

“Heh, jangan asal bicara kau. Kau membuatku tedengar seperti orang mesum.”

“Memang benar kan?”

Dan sebuah pukulan sukses mendarat di punggung Donghae, membuat pemuda itu tersedak.

 

***

 

Semua penghuni salah satu apartemen di lantai dua itu sudah terlelap. Lampu dapur dan ruang tamu pun sudah dimatikan. Tapi ternyata masih ada satu orang yang belum tertidur. Dengan gerakan perlahan dan hati - hati, ia diam – diam keluar dari apartemen tersebut.

“Temui aku di dekat sungai han, 5 menit lagi aku sampai disana.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Annyeong!!! Chapter 2 update! ^^
> 
> Untuk chapter ini emang ga ada berantemnya.. Cuma mau nunjukkin gimana deketnya mereka.. kekekke
> 
> Hemm. . author memutuskan ga ngasih review hehe.. Takut kebablasan jadi malah ngasih bocoran ke chapter berikutnya -___-"
> 
> Ga banyak yang mau disampaikan, berhubung ini juga update nya nyuri waktu . .
> 
> Ah yaa, author mau ujian april nanti... mohon doanya yaa.. Dan untuk readers yang nunggu update *kalau ada* author ga janji update cepet... Soalnya nulis aja kalau ada waktu.. hehehe..
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! ^^
> 
> salam hangat dari saya dan Kyuhyun yang lagi tiduran disamping saya ^^
> 
>  
> 
> -Captain_Cho-

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: First multi-chaptered story in AO3!!! Mohon bimbingan dan dukungannya... *bows*
> 
> This will be a wonkyu - kyuhae story.. but no yaoi!!! ^^
> 
> Salam hangat dari Kyu disamping saya!! :D
> 
> -Captain Cho-


End file.
